Chute Leech
The is seen in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description The Chute Leech species is found on SR388. It has a flat body and will lie dormant until Samus walks by. It attacks by jumping into the air and then slowly gliding down, swaying from side to side using its parachute-like body. They are capable of surviving on dry land or in purple liquid and water. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus In ''Return of Samus, Chute Leeches are found lying on the ground or submerged in liquid. They are plainly visible as Samus Aran approaches them. ''Metroid: Samus Returns In ''Samus Returns, Chute Leeches now spawn from fissures in the ground, which may be also submerged in purple liquid, water, or lava. Much like the Rock Icicles and Gawrons, Chute Leeches will infinitely respawn from the fissure if one of them is killed. To navigate early areas without having acquired later power-ups to her jumping (High Jump Boots, Space Jump) yet, Samus must occasionally use the Ice Beam to freeze a Chute Leech in place and then use its frozen body as a mid-air platform. Therefore, Chute Leech nests are frequently placed near hard-to-reach areas, with their infinite respawning allowing Samus to try again if she accidentally kills one of these creatures. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual :"Usually they will lay quietly on the ground or in the liquid. But, when Samus comes close, they will jump up to attack, falling down like a leaf from a tree." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 19) ::'CHUTE LEECH''' ::"More cute than deadly, Chute Leeches stick to a surface, then pop up and drift back down with the help of their flat, flappy bodies. If you’re not paying attention, you’ll undoubtedly get hit by one. However, these enemies are more effective as platforms—when shot with a charged Ice Beam shot—than as adversaries." :;Walkthrough (p. 44) ::CHUTE LEECH ::"These ambush artists love waiting for unsuspecting bounty hunters to leap over their mounds before popping out and knocking them into the drink. They’re little more than a nuisance, but this nuisance can reroute your careful jumps across tricky terrain. Look below Samus whenever approaching a shallow pool. They seem to prefer those environments more than solid ground." Trivia *Chute Leeches are nearly identical to the Choot on Zebes, with minor differences. Octrolls in Return of Samus behave in a similar fashion, also dwelling in the purple liquid. *It is unknown if the Chute Leech species was infected by the X Parasites, as Samus never encountered any Chute Leeches in Metroid Fusion. She did encounter infected Choots, although these were found in Sector 5 instead of the SR388-emulating Sector 1. Interestingly, Chute Leech and Choot share the same Japanese name チュート''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' Japanese Instruction Manual, pg. 21''Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion'' pg. 28, which may suggest that these creatures were originally intended to be the same species in Japan. Gallery Chute Leech artwork.JPG|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' artwork. ChuteLeech.png|Chute Leech sprite as seen in Return of Samus M2 Phase 2 Chute Leech and Mumbo.gif|A Chute Leech in Phase 2 in Return of Samus Chozo Memories.png|Chute Leech in the first image of the Chozo Memories in Samus Returns. MSR RoS Gallery 024.png|Metroid II: Return of Samus Gallery Metroid Samus Returns - Samus fighting creatures 2.png|Two Chute Leeches in Area 1 in Samus Returns Samus Returns Chute Leech.jpg|A jumping Chute Leech in Area 1 in Samus Returns References ru:Пиявка-парашют ja:チュート Category:Species Category:SR388 Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 5